totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Frederick
Frederick is labeled The Geek in Total Drama Teens 2.0. Biography Frederick is the second smartest kid in his high school and one of the top competitors in his local LARP club. He doesn't have many friends, as the kids in his school are judgmental and he does not fall into their ‘social circle’. He has been a mathlete since he was in third grade and competes in tournaments every year, and always wins. He is a self-proclaimed ladies’ man as well. He believes once he gets his glasses and braces off it will also help him in the dating game. He joined the show to win a scholarship and also is hoping to find love on the show. Total Drama Teens 2.0 'Chapter #1: "Welcome, New Campers!": '''Frederick is introduced and greets the ladies just to be laughed at. Frederick is put on the Daring Delinquents team. He gets scared away by Quinlan's grunt and admits he is already scared of him. He ends up bunking with Viktor, whom wasn't as happy to do so. ' Chapter #1.5: "Are You Sure This is Safe?": 'Frederick attempts to flirt with Cadence, but he rejects him right away. He points out to his team that the last item is on an island. He volunteers to swim to the last item, but changes his mind when he sees the shark. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #2: "Out of All Things We Have to Chase After, it’s a Shark.": '''Frederick is chased by Quinlan for calling him 'Quin' in the beginning. Out of fear, he pees himself. Frederick admits he is scared of Cadence, but likes her even more. He is wary of the shark his team has to chase. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #3: "This is My Worst Nightmare.": '''Frederick tries to talk to Merrin and Cadence through a window, but gets scared away by Cadence. He loses his team a point as he refuses to face the shark and pees himself. His team loses, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #4: "Yeah Sure Dude, I'll Model.": '''Frederick asks Ig advice about girls to try to get Cadence. He volunteers to model for his team, but gets ignored. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #5: "Ahhh! A Zombie!": '''Frederick ignores Cadence in the mess hall and talks with Merrin instead, hinting he may be over Cadence. Frederick is a zombie in the challenge like the rest of his team. Frederick marks Tamsin out, but gets shot out and chased by Tamsin. His team loses, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #6: "Cake Wars?": '''Frederick attempts to comfort Cadence when she realizes she has no friends, and they become friends. Frederick is a waiter for his team and explains the cake before it gets judged. His team loses, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #7: "I Don't Know, I'm Just Holding on for Dear Life!": '''Frederick asks Cadence about her sabotaging the team last challenge and is threatened by her not to tell. He and Cadence are also being spied on by Una and Xenia without his knowledge of it. He wrestles Garth for his team, but loses to Garth. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #8: "I Dived in Dirty Pond Water for Nothing?": '''Frederick talks with Cadence about their secret friendship and tells her not to be wary of the other male members on the team. He tells his team to look for the first key in blue spruce trees. He searches for the final key with Cadence, and she is actually somewhat nice to him. Eventually his team gets chased off by a Sasquatch, but they still retrieve the final key. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #9: "It's Time for the Grand Merge!": '''Frederick gets out of the Chef's challenge during the pacer as he collapses during it. He joins in an alliance along with Cadence, King, and Vivica. He did not win the challenge, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #10: "Is This Real Snow?": '''Frederick talks with his alliance about protecting Cadence. He seems somewhat upset when Cadence flirts with King. In the challenge, he goes up in the ski lift with Vivica, since Cadence was taken by King. Vivica notifies Frederick about Cadence and King kissing, which saddens him enough for him to ski off into the distance, Frederick is almost ieliminated in the elimination ceremony, but gets the final marshmallow over Vivica. '''Chapter #11: "Who's Ready to Play Total Drama Tripardy?": '''Frederick is set on the red team for the 'Tripardy' challenge where he works with Cadence, King, Tamsin, and Zia. His team wins the challenge, so he wins the spa treatment. He hangs out with King and Cadence in the spa, but is saddened still that they are a couple. Frederick is safe in elimination ceremony, due to immunity. '''Chapter #12: "You're Finally Going to Go to Boney Island!": '''Frederick plans with his alliance with King and Cadence, and becomes uncomfortable with being their third wheel. In the challenge, Frederick and Cadence are told by King that they won't need to worry about finding the idol. Frederick, King and Cadence spend the challenge trapping the other campers in booby traps and stealing the idol away from them, until Tamsin outsmarts them and wins the challenge. In the elimination ceremony, Frederick is originally voted out but when Cadence gives him her immunity idol, quitting. Frederick is then kissed by her when she leaves. ' Chapter #13: "It's a Battle of the Sexes!": '''Frederick attempts to hide from King, scared of him after last elimination ceremony. King is on the guy's team with Declan, King, and Zia in the challenge. He finds the keys for his team, so his team wins the challenge. Due to having immunity, Frederick is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #14: "Why the Face?": '''Frederick attempts to hide from King at the beginning of the chapter, but they have an alliance talk instead. In the challenge, he must find a deer as her animal. King gives him a tranquilizer gun and Frederick finds a saddle to go get his deer. Once Frederick sees how peaceful his deer is, he chooses not to shoot it. Frederick then befriends his deer and calls it 'Cadeerce', then he saddles up on the deer and rides it back to camp. Frederick makes it on time to be safe in this chapter. '''Chapter #15: "No, not the egg!": '''Frederick talks to King about their next alliance move, and King tells him he wants to aim for anybody but Zia. Frederick works with Rigel in the challenge. Frederick is carried by Rigel up the mountain as he holds on their egg. They are both passed by King & Tamsin, and budged by King which makes them run off track down the mountain. It comes down to them two and Declan & Zia to who is on the chopping block, but Frederick & Rigel beat them. In the elimination ceremony, Frederick is safe. '''Chapter #16: "Can You Read Hieroglyphics by any Chance?": '''Frederick attempts to talk with Zia, but Zia leaves when King intervenes. In the challenge, Frederick works with King. Frederick reads the hieroglyphics and leads the two of them to the treasure. After they get their treasure, King backstabs him by purposing activating a trap door which takes him away. In the room he gets taken away in, scarabs bite him. Frederick does not win the challenge and is in eliminated in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #19: "The Second Winner of Total Drama Teens is...": '''Frederick supports Zia in the final two challenge as he thinks of him as 'the dude'. Trivia *Frederick's name was originally supposed to be Frances, but the name was already taken. *His last name is stated to be Frankleson in the first chapter, as to why is shirt says F squared on it. Gallery fredericksleep.png|Frederick in his sleepwear. frederickswim.png|Frederick in his swimwear.